


Some Kind Of Disaster

by Wellthisdidntgotoplan



Series: everyone's shagging because I said so [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fun, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, a crime tbh, alex just wants to orgasm, but back to the smut, even though he is lowkey kinda hot without them, george my vers king taking one for the team, i'm making a whole series, lando can be smart sometimes, quarantine made me finally snap and write f1 porn, which is fair, written pre loss of lando's curls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellthisdidntgotoplan/pseuds/Wellthisdidntgotoplan
Summary: Alex, Lando and George have some fun during a race weekend
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Lando Norris/George Russell
Series: everyone's shagging because I said so [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704709
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	Some Kind Of Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> A hot mess wrote this proceed with caution

“Can you stop moving?”

“It’s George!”

“I don’t care. Just stop.”

“What? You gonna blow your load already?”

God, Alex hates them. Hates both of them so much.

He knew better. He knew so much better, but he can’t say no to Lando’s sad doe eyes and George’s smug smirk. This was most definitely a mistake. A very, very hot mistake.

George has somehow managed to sneak them into William’s hospitality. Alex has no idea how he and Lando are going to escape after this but that’s a problem for future them. _I’m resourceful_ , George had told them grinning as he locked the door behind them. Now, here they were arguing over how they’re going to do this, _who’s_ going to being doing what while Alex fingers Lando open and yes, Alex is about to blow his load already. Lando is hot when he’s panting heavy on his fingers, it’s only natural he’s going to affected, not to mention George’s very hard prick right next to Lando’s head.

Lando seems to be under the impression that George is going to be bottoming even though Alex has his fingers up his arse. Alex has to admire his persistence though, he is trying to argue his case, even though both Alex and George know it’s not happening.

The problem seems to be that Alex and George can’t decide who is going to get to do the actual fucking of Lando. Alex thinks it’s only fair considering he’s done all the hard work and George is already next to Lando’s head. George, on the other hand, believes that because Alex got to finger Lando that he should get to fuck him. They did throw around the idea of both of them fucking him, but they don’t have time for that. They don’t even have time for this.

After a particularly hard thrust and twist of his fingers, Lando’s arching his back and whimpering in the most beautiful way and coming out with the most brilliant idea he’s ever had, “Alex fuck George and I’ll sit on his dick.”

“Do we have time to finger me open?” George asks, biting his lip and he’s pretending that he isn’t totally on board with the idea because Alex saw the twitch of his cock.

Lando’s rolling his eyes, “Why are you pretending that Alex didn’t fuck you last night?” Alex pulls his fingers out of him and Lando slides off where he is lying down, “A little lube and you’ll be good to go.”

And Alex really can’t argue the logic, it’s sound. Lando is moving to let George lie down on the makeshift bed, they stop in front of each other and George leans down twirling his fingers in Lando’s curls before pressing his lip against the shorter boy’s. They’re so unfairly hot together, how is Alex not supposed to come from looking at them. Lando pushes George away and onto the bed table thing they’re using. He gets comfortable before looking directly at Alex with hooded eyes, licking his lips, spreading his legs encouraging Alex to get between them.

Alex lubes his fingers up again, pushing two into George, and yeah, he’s still open from the night before. Lando really doesn’t get enough appreciation for his smarts. He pushes them in and out of George gently, curling them slightly every time as Lando puts a condom on George, then lubing him up. George is ready to go. Alex pushes his fingers in him one last time hard before pulling them out. Lando’s waiting patiently for Alex to get inside George before he climbs on top, but Alex can see he’s losing patience. So, he quickly slides on his own condom, using his already lubed hand he lubes himself up and then he’s pushing into George.

It’s tight and hot and it makes Alex’s head spin. There really is nothing quite like fucking George and Lando. Alex is so lucky. George’s eyes flutter shut as arches off the bed, his breath catching. He’s gorgeous. Alex thrusts a couple of times, not being able to help it, he wants to push into George hard, he wants to devour him, but he has to wait for Lando, and boy is it worth it.

Alex shuts his eyes, trying to catch his breath, trying not to come no matter how much he wants too. He listens to Lando trying to get situated, he feels Lando’s body brush up against his own, then both of them moaning as Lando obviously sinks down on George. Alex wants to watch, he should be watching, he knows the second he opens his eyes he’s going to be three steps closer to coming and he wants this to last more than a minute.

“Oh right, how is this fair?”

George’s voice makes Alex’s eyes snap open and he’s staring straight at Lando’s blissed out face. Alex needs a minute for his brain to catch up because Lando is sitting on George’s cock but he’s facing Alex with a soft smile and panting hard. Alex’s hips are moving forward before he can think about fucking George properly.

It’s like a chain reaction, a reaction Alex didn’t even think about getting. The second he pushes forward, George moans and pushes his hips up and into Lando. Alex is fucking both of them at once. _Alex is fucking them both at once_. Why have they never done this before? Lando is a genius.

He pushes hard into George and watches over and over again at George moving and pushing his hips up just as hard into Lando. It’s a truly amazing sight. Lando is making the most outrageous noises, as Alex makes George fuck him harder, pushing hard and fast into George. Alex isn’t sure George could even set his own pace. Alex isn’t even sure if George is coherent based off the pornographic sounds coming from his general direction. It’s a bit awkward, Alex is gripping George’s thighs that are wrapped around his waist and he can feel Lando’s knees, but it feels too good to care about the awkwardness of the position.

Alex must finally hit the right angle because George is arching off the table, then George must hit the right place in Lando because Lando is falling forward into Alex. Lando literally falls face first into Alex’s chest, his hands gripping onto Alex’s shoulders trying to steady himself on George’s cock, George doesn’t stop fucking Lando because he can’t, Alex hasn’t stopped his thrusting into him. Once, Lando gets upright, his hands still clinging onto Alex’s shoulders, he leans forward and presses his mouth against Alex’s, who eagerly accepts Lando’s tongue.

“This definitely isn’t fair,” George pants out sounding absolutely wrecked, his hands scrambling to grab onto Lando’s hips, digging in, “ _Fuck_ -I want kisses.”

Lando pulls away from Alex’s mouth, licking the corner as he grinds down against George, like kissing Alex gave him a second wind and he’s not going to come any second like the way Alex feels.

“You could kiss Nicholas.” Lando moans.

And just like that Alex wishes he came while fingering Lando.

He deliberately pushes into George hard and fast hoping to distract him from Lando’s comment, but Alex isn’t allowed nice things. George fucks up hard into Lando in retaliation sending Lando forward again.

“Oh fuck right off.” George lets out a low whine as Alex thrusts as hard as he can into him, trying his hardest to stop the conversation that definitely shouldn’t be happening now. Alex just wants to fucking come, “I just want to remind you- _Fuck Alex­­_ -that Carlos has his- _Alex_ -has his cock in you most nights.”

Lando pushes back against George’s cock, “I’m just saying that he wants to- _oh my god­_ -bang you.”

“He’s straight.”

Alex decides he’s going to come whether these two idiots want to come or not. He grabs Lando’s cock in his hand sliding a thumb over the head as he fucks hard into George. The sound Lando makes is not human and George sounds like he just let out a sob. They’re both close as Alex continues to thrust hard into George, hitting him just right as he wanks Lando off, who’s head has found its way into Alex’s shoulder.

Then he opens his own big mouth, “All I’m hearing is that I’m the only loyal one.”

And Alex is only mildly embarrassed as he comes listening to the sound of _Max_ being moaned at him by both of the boys. He can’t help it, he has George on his cock who has Lando on his cock and the visual of whatever is going on between him and Max. It’s a lot from one guy, of course he’s coming so hard his vision goes fuzzy.

Lando quickly follows, moaning George’s name and putting all his weight on Alex. Lando must have had a mind blowing orgasm because he’s twitching in Alex’s arms. Alex pulls Lando’s head back so he can press an open mouthed kiss against his mouth. It isn’t heated at all, but Lando is grinding down against George helping him chase his own orgasm. George is fucking himself on Alex’s softening cock and up into Lando, then he’s throwing his head back, arching his back, digging his fingers into Lando’s hips so hard he’s leaving red marks and he’s coming.

They all need a minute to catch their breath. Alex pulls out of George first, chucking his condom in the bin before helping Lando up off of George and cleaning him up. George doesn’t move, just pulling his condom off, tying it and chucking it into the bin. He’s flushed all red and looks completely fucked out, Lando isn’t looking much better and Alex can only imagine what he looks like.

“I can’t feel my legs and I need to race.” George mutters, staring over at Alex and Lando.

Lando grins back, “Don’t need them. You’ll probably end up last anyway.”


End file.
